Lloyd or Lorie?
by Alanshee the Guardian
Summary: When Lloyd's dad uses the Mega weapon on his son something happens that will change not only Lloyd's life but the ninja's as well what has happened to make such a drastic difference in their lives read to find out (OFF HIATUS FINALLY)
1. Change

**Hello everyone this popped into my head as I was playing my favorite video game its called WoW (World of Warcraft) on my monk flying through Panderia so the ninja popped into my head I started laughing and since I was using a headset my guildys were like are you ok I said yeah just had a thought for a new fanfiction they said wow you always have a new idea's for stories but I also need to get my mind off of (sobs) Zane Zanes Girlfriend and I have been chatting and its going to be hard for her especially so I hope this story cheers her up a bit**

**Disclaimer: I own plot Lego Company owns Ninjago got it good**

* * *

Lloyds PoV

My Dad was at it again this time for some unknown reason he was in the middle of the desert, apparently some villagers from a near by village spotted him as they were walking back from work. Kai had wanted me to stay back, but I insisted and eventually I was allowed to come along sure enough as the villagers had described was my Dad.

"Garmadon what do you think your up to this time." I heard Cole say an edge to his voice

"Oh nothing." my Dad replied I noticed a hint of a smile on his lips

"Guys it's a trap!" I yelled but I was to late at least a dozen Constricti Serpentine jumped out of the ground and surrounded us

Garmadon's PoV

I watched as my son and his companions fought against the Serpentine I pointed the Mega weapon at my son I had already thought it through what I was going to do.

"Mega Weapon hear my command I wish my son to be turned into a weaker species so that he will have even more trouble fighting against me!" I yelled I saw the Ninja stop as Lloyd was surrounded by the golden light of the Mega Weapon but when the golden light faded nothing had changed I collapsed to my knee's because of the energy the weapon required

"Retreat! "I managed to call out two of the Constricti tried to help me but I snapped at them to stay back and I could take care of myself

Lloyd's PoV

I watched my dad's retreating figure I looked over at Jay when he screamed and pointed at me

"What?" I asked I noticed my voice had slightly higher more feminine sound to it

I looked at Kai whose eyes were wide as dinner plates and then Zane who had a startled appearance on his face

"Guy's what's the matter what's wrong" I asked again the guy's were acting strange and it kinda scared me

"Umm you might want to see it for yourself" Zane said producing the mirror Jay had given to him as a joke earlier in the day he handed it to me

As soon as I saw myself I screamed and dropped the mirror into the sand

Kai's PoV

We watched as the now female Lloyd looked into the mirror and screamed and dropped it

"I can't be girl tell me that's just a trick mirror please" he umm she begged

"Afraid not Lloyd that mirror's real your dad has apparently turned you into a girl" Jay said trying not to laugh

"This is not funny Jay this is not funny at all" Lloyd said I watched as she started to pace

"Umm why don't we go back to the Bounty maybe Sensei Wu has something that can return you back to normal" Zane said calmly

We went back to the Bounty and found Sensei Wu and Nya up on the bridge

"Umm hey Sensei we kinda have a situation Lloyds Dad did something to Lloyd we are hoping that you can fix " I said trying to avoid revealing what had happened all four of us separated to reveal Lloyd Sensei Wu remained calm but the look on Nya's face priceless

"Hey Uncle" Lloyd said slightly shifting her hair that fell to the middle of her back moved slightly

I heard Sensei Wu sigh

"Sadly Boy's" Sensei began but was interrupted by Lloyd saying

"Uhem"

"And girl I don't think that there's anything I can do I can check with Miss Take but this might be one problem I can't fix unfortunately" Sensei said closing his eyes and letting out another sigh

"You mean I might be stuck like this forever?" Lloyd said I noticed a look of sadness on (**Umm let me just say her from now on k okay** **back** **to story****) **her face

"I'm afraid so my nephew umm niece "Sensei replied

Jay yawned and stretched

"We shall all figure this out in the morning it is getting late" Sensei said

"Yes Sensei" We all said and went to get ready for bed

Lloyd's PoV

I lay here awake Nya had lent me some of her clothes because my old ones no longer fit my smaller frame, I had looked at myself in the full body mirror I looked to be 5 foot 7 and 120 pounds my hips now were an hourglass shape my hair had grown down to my waist it was still the golden blond it had always been ,my eyes were the same as well the same deep emerald green my facial features had changed though I had a more elvish appearance ,my lips were a light pink in color I shook my thoughts out of my head and turned to look at Kai I had to brush a stray strand of hair from my face I felt something stir in my stomach as I look at his sleeping form,how cute he looks then I realized something

_"Do I love Kai"?_

* * *

**How do you like this I hope I did better on punctuation but I know I should be working on the final chapter for that other story but I am taking a break I really hope you liked this first chapter please take these cookies as a thank you for reviewing if you do review which I hope you do Alanshee out **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone here's chapter 2 of Lloyd or Lorie? I have ****gotten a lot of Favorites and follows here's free Transformation potions for everyone but they only last 30 minutes so use them wisely (Hands them out ) yes I am a witch why else would I be able to do spells and heal people too but enough of that on to the story**

* * *

Kai's PoV

Everyone was awake well everyone except for Lloyd somehow she was still asleep even though the alarm had rung

"How is she still asleep that alarm is louder than Jay when he gets excited?"Cole said stretching

"I don't know I'm not the new female on the ship don't ask me "I replied yawning

"yeah I'll never understand how girls sleeps through loud noises but they'll wake up to a baby crying that that'll always confuse me" Jay said rubbing his eyes

"should we wake up sleeping beauty?" Cole asked

"yeah Sensei Wu will have our heads if she doesn't wake up soon and I know how it'll be a shocking experience won't it Jay" I said elbowing him

"Your so mean but it'll be funny so its worth it Jay" said quietly laughing and walking up to Lloyds bed

We watched as he touched Lloyd gently with one of his fingers she shot up and shriek in surprise we saw her hair poof up and frizz we all started laughing

"JAY"she shrieked as she hopped up out of bed and started chasing Jay all around the room we laughed at the scene Jay laughed at her hair

"Going 80's I see" he said still running and laughing he shrieked as Lloyd caught him

"Help me guys" he yelped

"Um is that Sensei calling me got to go" Cole said walking out of the room

"I sense I need to be downstairs in the kitchen" Zane said briskly walking out

"Yeah and I told Nya I would help her with something this morning "I said walking quickly out of the room

Lloyd PoV

I had Jay in a headlock I took some sleeping powder from my prank box I kept under my bed Jay was trying to struggle out of my grasp

"Night night" I said and made him inhale some of it I grinned as he fell asleep

"You mess with me you get pranked Majorly" I thought as I grabbed something from my pranking box

About thirty minutes later I got dressed and walked out of the guys room laughing like a jester I met everyone in the dining room I knew Jay would be up and about in a minute everyone except me looked up when we heard Jay walk in everyone looked at him trying not to laugh which eventually they couldn't they all started laughing I looked up and saw Jays confusion I withdrew a small mirror

"Hope you like your new hair color Blondie" I said starting to laugh I had dyed Jay's hair blond

He shrieked once he saw himself we once again started to laugh

"Lorie why would you do this to me all I did was shock you awake" Jay complained

"First of all my name is Lloyd and second because you messed with me you could have just as easily pushed me out of bed to waken me up but no you had to shock me awake thus messing my hair up you mess with mine I mess with yours prank style"I said chuckling

"Yeah now your hair matches your personality Blondie" Cole said laughing

Jay complained as sat down and ate I looked over at Kai who apparently was looking at me cause our eyes met we blushed and looked away quickly after breakfast we all headed up to the bridge to Sensei Wu who was going to tell us if there was a way to change me back

"Good morning my students " I heard him say as we entered the bridge and sat down in the chairs

"Morning Sensei" we all replied

"As you all know I went to Miss Take's shop today to see if there was a tea to change Lloyd back and unfortunately there is not a tea that can change you back Lloyd your father has does something I cannot fix I am sorry" my Uncle said

"You mean I am stuck like this forever"? I asked upset

"Yes unfortunately my niece "he replied

I sighed

"Now if I may ask what happened to Jay's hair" Sensei asked turning his head to the said ninja

Jay glared at me as he said

"Apparently I got on Lories bad side when I shocked her to wake her up this morning cause I also made fun of her hair"

Nya came walking up to us and said

"If the meetings over then you guys should head to the museum immediatly they need your help"

"What's wrong" I replied

She looked at me and said

"You'll have to see it to belive it"

* * *

**I know I know this is long over due been ttrying to get a Beta reader for this storybut its really hard due to it being a Romance story but I forgot to say this is just before the episode of Ninjago called The Stone Armywill have 3rd chapter up soon hopefully please read and review**


	3. Confession

**Hey everyone guess who has a computer again YAY well I have decided to update this story hope you enjoy it this is the week before the final battle ( decided to take this a whole nother route ) Enjoy**

* * *

Kai lay in the soft grass staring at the stars twinkling above him like little diamond's, he just lay there mulling over the month's event's, he had come to except his feeling's for Lloyd or as Lloyd now went by Lorie, Kai shivered, not because of the brisk cool breeze blowing, no he shivered because of her, because of Lorie.

"May I join you?" A soft female voice asked interrupting his thoughts, he looked up to see Lorie standing there a gentle smile adorned her face

"Yes of course" he replied sitting up and moving over so she could sit down

Kai watched as a stray strand of her hair was caught in the night's breeze and as she tucked the stray strand behind her ear, Lorie looked up at the night sky

"The star's are sure pretty tonight"

"Yeah but not as pretty as you" Kai thought

Lorie turned her head to face him

"Did I just say that out loud"

"Yes you did, Kai can I ask you something?" Lorie asked looking back up at the sky

"Of course anything"

She looked at him before saying

"What do you think of me now that I am a female?"

Kai swallowed thickly

"I think you are beautiful and I see you as a strong independent young woman, but at the same time kind and gentle also caring" he answered

Kai had no warning as she jumped into his arm's and pressed a kiss to his lip's,Kai's eyes widened before he closed them deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her they separated only when the need for oxygen compelled them to.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me"

"It is love Lorie" she looked at him in complete shock he leaned in and whispered "And I feel the same way" Kai connected their lip's again in a passion filled kiss

Nlolnlolnlonlolblol

Meanwhile

Wu smiled as he saw his Niece in Kai's arms he knew what had happened between the two,he had seen the looks they gave each other even though it hurt it reminded him of his Brother and Misako the way they looked at each other ,even before they had gotten together

"Ahh I see my daughter has finally realized who she wants to be with " a caring gentle voice said behind him,he smiled as he recognized the voice

"Yes it seems Lloyd or Lorie has come to accept the fact that unfortunately he is stuck forever as a female and as your daughter Misako I am not surprised that they looked at each other the same way you and my brother did "

Misako smiled

"I should have chosen you" she answered taking Wu's hand and looking into the elderly Sensei's eye's

He smiled and looked into her Emerald eyes

"We cannot change the past"

"But we can change the future" she finished for him smiling that loving smile that to this day melted the kind sensei's heart

They both looked at the star's from the Bounty's window

"Maybe, I still have a chance " he thought,a gentle smile adorned his face

Back with Kai and Lorie

Lorie layed her head on Kai's chest breathing in the cinnamon cologne he usually wore,she felt Kai rest his head on top of here's and gently wrap his arms around her he leaned down and kissed her again the same passion flowing their veins as before Kai was the one who broke away breathing heavily,she sat up at this time and put her face in the crook of Kai's neck she groaned when she felt Kai kiss her neck he shifted her to were he could look straight into Lories eyes

"Lorie we don't have to do th"

"I want to Kai I love you too much and I don't think I can hold it back any longer " she said interrupting him

Kai smiled and connected their lips letting the passion and love for her flow through the kiss

* * *

**Sooo I hope I did well with this chapter and I must apologize for the stupidly long wait for it to be written it's just after the last chapter I didn't know where to take it so I decided to jump ahead and show these two finally confessing to each other with a dash of Wusako in between hope you enjoyed read and review please**


	4. You'll be in My Heart

**Hey eeveryone let's get right to it with chapter 4 of Lloyd or Lorie well let me let you get to it **

** Oh and the song I used is You'll be in My Heart By Phil Collins highly suggest you listen to it as you read this but anyways enjoy**

* * *

Lorie was in the kitchen helping Zane chop up vegetables for the dinner he was making as usual it smelled delicious,but she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to the night before a blush appeared on her cheeks Zane's calm voice broke her thoughts

"Lorie are you alright your face appears flushed as if you have a fever"

"Yeah Zane just deep in thought that's all" she answered

For a moment she thought she saw concern flash on the Nindroids face but he shrugged and turned around and continued to saute the meat he had been stirring constantly,after dinner was served and almost eaten Kai stood up it had been decided by the both of them it would be easier to tell the team about their relationship before everyone started making assumptions he cleared his throat before saying

"Everyone Lorie and I are going out "

As suspected everyones heads whipped around in disbelief except Misako and Wu's Jay inhaled so sharply that he started coughing due to food going down the wrong pipe

"But that's not natural Kai he's only 12 and male for that matter we just need to figure out how" Cole said patting Jay on the back trying to help

"Cole" Sensei Wu said in a warning tone

"No Sensei it is not natural at all " Jay said as soon as he has recovered enough

Lorie stood up and looked at them with a glare that could have matched with her father

"It isn't my fault my father turned me female,it isn't my fault that I had to be forcefully grown up to save us from being eaten by the Grundel and I am sorry in a few days I am going to have to kill my own FATHER TO SAVE JACKASS'S LIKE YOU" she shrieked and stormed out leaving them there in shock

Kai glared at his team members

"If you'll excuse me I actually care and LOVE Lorie so if you'll excuse me I have a girlfriend to go comfort thanks to you guys" he said and ran after Lorie

Sensei Wu whispered to Misako who looked to be still shocked at her daughter's outburst

" Misako do you know why Lorie acted well so hormonal ?"

"Only one thing ,but it is impossible unless they have" Misako whispered back her face going red

Wu didn't need her to finish he understood what she meant he could only hope his friend was wrong

Meanwhile

Kai was sitting on the couch holding a crying Lorie he didn't know that argument would make her this upset or why it even made her this upset no less he wrapped his arms around her comforting her trying to ease her sobs when nothing else worked a song popped in his head that his mother and father used to sing to him and his sister when they were little he gently began to sing

*Come stop your crying it will be alright"

He heard her sobs turn into sniffles I knew it was working so he continued to sing as he took her hand gently

"Just take my hand hold it tight"

He continued to sing softly is this nippling trying hiccupping as she slowly stopped crying

"I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry"

She looked up his breath caught in his throat she looked at him with the same eyes as if she was 12 again but he continued to sing gently wiping away the remaining tears

"For one so small, you seem so strong my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm this bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry"

She buried her face in his chest just like her younger self would looking for comfort he only smile then gently ran a hand down her back while continuing to sing another verse

"Cause you'll be in my heart yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more

he heard a gentle voice slowly sing as they both sang the next verse of the song she gave him a small smile and she looked up at him

"You'll be in my heart no matter what they say you'll be here in my heart, always"

Lories gentle voice was the only one that can be heard as she sang

"Why can't they understand the way we feel?"

Kai smiled and sang

"They just don't trust what they can't explain"

They both sang proudly together both smiling wide

"I know we're different but deep inside us

We're not that different at all"

"And you'll be in my heart yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more"

Kai's voice was the only one that could be heard throughout the room as he sang confidently

"Don't listen to them cause what do they know

In perfect harmony their voices joined as she joined back in

"We need each other to have, to hold they'll see in time we know

Kai took over again smiling as he helped Lorie to her feet they gently swayed as he saying

"When destiny calls you you must be strong I may not be with you but you've got to hold on they'll see in time we know

We'll show them together

Their voices joined in perfect harmony for the final verses as they continued to sway to their own music

" Cause you'll be in my heart yes, you'll be in my heart I'll be there from this day on,now and forever more"

Oh, you'll be in my heart no matter what they say (I'll be with you) ou'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always always I'll be with you I'll be there for you always always and always

Just look over your shoulder I'll be there always"

They didn't realize it for a while they sang the rest of the team curious what the noise was was peering through the archway amazed and ashamed at how they had acted these two were clearly in love Cole and Jay looked at each other not even speaking knew what the other was thinking they quietly snuck hatching their plan to apologize

* * *

**So hope you liked it so Fluffy to me heard this song knew I had to put it in lol hope you enjoyed as always Read and Review!**

**Ps: I left some hints of were I am heading with this in this story (snickers) Enjoy to those who figure it out **


	5. Realizations

**I am on a roll now that I am past that stubborn chapter hope you guys enjoy this chapter called ... Realization you guys get to find out what I was hinting at with the last chapter with that onto the story!**

* * *

Lorie was dusting the inside of the bounty, she didn't know why but she had had these sudden urges to clean so the inside of the bounty had sparkled with cleanliness she sang a song she had heard from Tangled an American film company named Disney had produced it she smiled as she let down her hair amazingly she found her hair grew pretty fast it was now down to her knees she shrugged and smiled as she sang .She twirled around laughing as she balanced a laundry basket on her head and threw clothes into in while wrapping up the guys video game controller cords up and storing them away it was 7:30 on a Wednesday so no early morning exercises even Nya was asleep she looked up and saw the falcon sitting on the mast she smiled

"Good morning " she called out

The Falcon tweeted back to her in response

She laughed didn't know why she was so happy again she shrugged and went around by 8:30 am she had everything done except laundry she was letting it soak due to the caked on mud on the outfits so she started making breakfast when she started cooking the sausage her stomach twisted as the smell made her sick, she dropped the spatula she had been using and ran to the bathroom and threw up her dinner, after a few minutes she stood up shakily, her stomach still in knot's

"Lorie are you alright" a gentle voice filtered through the closed door ,it was her mom

She walked out after cleaning up the bathroom

"Yeah just the smell of the sausages I was making for breakfast for you guys made me sick I don't know why though"

She watched her mothers face pale

Honey, have you and Kai done it recently"

Lorie's face got beet red

"Yeah but we took precautions "

"There's still a chance you might be pregnant, all the signs your showing, mood swings, certain smells making you sick, it only points to pregnancy " her mother calmly replied

"But that's impossible, we did everything to prevent pregnancy "

Misako sighed

"There are pregnancy tests I got for Nya when she had a scare in the cabinet under the sink, take one just to make sure please"

"Okay Mom I will do it but only because you asked" Lorie sighed and went back into the bathroom

Misako went to the Kitchen to finish the breakfast her daughter had been making she had just finished when her daughter came in a blank expression on her face

"Mom you were right " Lorie said running into her mothers arms crying

Misako stood there in shock she hadn't thought that it was going to end up being true

"Sweetie fate gave you this gift there's no need to cry" she gently told her crying daughter

" I know but how am I going to tell Kai let alone the team they already don't except us "

"They felt bad after they saw you two in the livingroom the other night" Misako said

"But Kai what will be think he's just going to leave me and the child I know it!" Lorie cried out

"Enough of that ! Misako yelped making her daughter look up at her mother " Kai loves you and he will love this child so no more of this whoa as me stuff okay you two have a whole team and family to support you throughout this child's life"

"Do you mean it ?"Her daughter questioned

"every word come here" Misako replied taking her daughter into her arms smiling a bit , she couldn't help it she was going to be a Grandmother soon

* * *

**So am I good or am I good (snickers) congratulations to the guest who got it right and Ninjamelissa who sorta got it right transformation potions to each of ya (hands them out ) these are special these last a whole day so have fun oh and phasers as well only stun but still really fun not dangerous just paralyzes your target for 30 minutes(hands them to victors) hope you enjoyed anyways Read and Review as always oh and I dropped a movie reference in here in the story have to be a Disney fan to get it though and you could possibly win the special prize of your very own wand ! Enjoy figuring it out **


	6. Truth and Acceptance

**Like I said I am on a roll y'all ain't nothin stoppin this Update train give y'all more time on last chapter and no it is not Tangled that was blatantly obvious Lorie did something during her cleaning that a princess has done in the Disney movies but those that reviewed thanks and heres ...Mike with the Weather **

**Mike: looks like a high of Drama and a 50% chance of Fluffyness in this chapter today back to you Felix **

**Thanks Mike and now onto the story**

* * *

The week went on like any other she faced her father who had been corrupted by the Overlord and defeated him she flew down on her Golden Dragon her mother hugged her

"You were wonderful sweetie" Misako said as she noticed a look of sadness on her daughters face "We will all miss him"

Misako saw Lorie look suddenly and turned her head her head eyes widening

"Dad ah Dad" Lorie cried out running towards him embracing the man

Garmadon stiffened for a moment before embracing his daughter in a tight hug

"Every ounce of venom is , gone" Misako said in utter shock , embracing her husband

"I feel good better then good its been so long " Garmadon said embracing his family

"Good to have you back Brother"

"Wu good to be back" he said walking towards his brother smiling he then turned to his family

"Lloyd"

"Dad it's Lorie now "

"Sorry Lorie I am sorry for doing well this to you " Garmadon said motioning to well Lorie herself

"Don't be Dad ,I found love due to it "

Kai chose that moment to walk next to his girlfriend and take her hand placing a light kiss to her forehead,Misako looked to be waiting for something

" So Kai Smith hmmm well Mr you better treat my daughter correctly, and no sleeping with her I don't want to end up a grandfather to early "

Lorie visibly stiffened, Kai looked at her

"Umm, that's kinda to late " Lorie mumbled

"What do you mean"

"Despite taking every precaution in the book"

"She's expecting " her mother finished for her

If looks could kill Kai would have died a hundred times as Garmadon and Wu glared at him, Jay and Coles mouths were widen open and Zane even looked a bit surprised

"Lorie Montgomery Garmadon how could you let this happen " her father yelped

"It wasn't supposed to happened we took every precaution , but some how I still ended up pregnant"

Kai took her into his arms which made Lorie surprised maybe her mother was right and he would take responsibility for this child

Kai sang gently wiping the tears from her eyes despite the amazed and shocked eyes staring at them from their makeshift family

"Don't listen to them cause what do they know "

Lorie smiled and wiped the rest of her tears away with confidence and sang with him proudly as she laughed when he picked her up gently and spun her around

"We need each other to have, to hold they'll see in time I know"

He set her down their makeshift family still amazed watched as they touched foreheads closing their eyes and clasping hands together smiling

"They're truly in love aren't they " Garmadon whispered to Misako still in shock

She smiled at him

"Yes, and they remind me of us in a way" she replied still smiling

Garmadon realized she was right they did remind him of himself and Misako he cracked a small smile

"I am glad she has found someone who loves her "

He watched Misako nod slightly in agreement he wrapped his arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder they both were smiling,Garmadon couldn't believe his little girl had grown up so quickly and was going to be a mother and him a Grandfather

* * *

**So the truth comes out and not like ya expected huh and again hope you liked it hopefully and as usual read and review bye now (waves) **


	7. To the Wonderful Guest (Sarcasm )

**Okay to the guest I wasn't going to explain but Garmadon was trying to change Lloyd onto a whole different species or if your ILLITERATE an animal but the weapon interpreted it into a whole nother thing turning him into a female instead so no it was not feminist as I am a FEMALE with a GAY cousin who is like me against the GENDER discrimination so stop reading into it just straightning it out oh and I am 17 going on 18 did I forget to mention I am technically Autsic with DID or Multiple Personality Disorder due to abuse so please watch what you say before you say it now that I have that cleared up let me return to the chapter I was writing before that guest posted that **


	8. Absolute Cutness

**Hello eeveryone once again I took a bit longer due to the fact this one is a special chapter time to welcome a new OCyou will also find out the gender worked hard an this one is 1002 words long lol hope that's enough anyways here's Lucy with the weath er as Mike is sick take it away Lucy**

**Lucy: Today's chapter high chance of cuteness w****ith 100 percent chance fluffiness back to you Felix**

**Thank you Lucy so without further ado onto ze story**

* * *

"So you excited to become a mom?"

"Of course mom,though didn't think I would become one this early "Lorie replied her mother for what felt like the 100th time

She just couldn't believe that she was in her 3nd trimester and at 38 weeks she was definitely showing immensely,she placed a hand on her swollen bump she flinched when she felt the baby give a sharp kick

"Baby kicking you?"

"Yeah I think it got it's father's side for the most part though" Lorie laughed her mom smiled and gave a soft chuckle

"You kicked me a lot you never seemed to stop,it was funny when I was giving your Uncle Wu a hug and you kicked him right in the stomach"

Lorie laughed at this

"Yeah your father found it really amusing as well, I felt bad for your uncle" Misako smiled and laughed

Kai at this time entered the living room kissed Lorie on the cheek and sat down next to her

"Hello darling " he placed his hand on Lories abdomen

"Hello my little one" he smiled when he felt his child kick against his hand

" Hello Kai your home early, don't you have to oversee the cleaning up and reconstruction of Ninjago City ?"

" That's the thing apparently a Technology inventor wants to set up his headquarters and has agreed to take over the reconstruction of the city ,what was his name Lyrus no Cyrus Cyrus Borg"

"Wow I have heard about him comes from the America's supposedly one of the biggest rags to riches stories out there parents worked 2 to three shifts just to pay for their sons medical expenses but at age 11 he made his family very rich by inveenting a renewable energy source in his bedroom by accident sad fact is his parents had never realized how smart he was until that incident"

"How do you know this?"Kai questioned

"Amazing what lengths a 12 year old kid thats had enough of reading his Starfarer omics and when a certain blue ninja leaves his inventor of the month maganzine on the coffee table to prevent himself from geting bored"

Kai laughed,Lorie suddenly gasped and placed a hand on her abdomen Kai looked at her concerned

"What's wrong"

"Kai, it's time"

Her boyfriends eyes went wide and then he took off gathering the stuff for her and the baby while her mother helped her to the car after Kai placed everything in the back he got in the driver's seat, he started the car and drove towards Ninjago City Hospital

Once Lorie got settled in the hospital room Kai took Lories hand ,she squeezed it as a strong contraction hit her

In a few hours everyone on the team including Wu Nya Garmadon and Misako where in the waiting room

"So, what do you guy's think the baby will be a boy or a girl?"

"Boy,the Smiths have had a reputation for having boys as the first child hasn't been a female in generations as the first child " Nya responded

Cole rolled his eyes smiling

"I think it will be a girl just have a feeling " Jay answered with a cocky grin on his face.

Meanwhile

"Okay Ms Garmadon one more outta do it push!"the doctor exclaimed

Lorie pushed suddenly she felt relief as a shrill cry of a newborn baby taking in the first breath entered the room she smiled as she let go of Kai's hand which was now swollen and purple Lorie winced

"Sorry sweetie"

"It's a small price to pay for bringing our child into the world " Kai responded

The nurse handed Lorie a small bundle as her parents and Nya entered ,the doctor had kindly wrapped Kai's hand up till he could get it checked out he saw Nya wince at the sight of his hand

"Yeah blame her earth element " he chuckled despite the pain radiating from his hand

He smiled,Lorie aloud him to take the baby from her arms he smiled and walked over to Garmadon

"Happy Birthday do you want to hold your Grandson" kai smirked

"Oh my god thats right" Lorie said tiredly laughing

"I had forgotten about that, but Grandson it's a boy?" Garmadon questioned almost in disbelief

Kai nodded smiling,he gently laying his son into Garmadons arms

"Meet Jasper Montague Garmadon "

"Montague?"

"Shortening of Montgomery we decided to carry on the Garmadon name as well " Kai replied smiling

Garmadon looked down at the bundle in his arms smiling not only was his grandson born on the same day he was born but his grandson had inherrited his mothers looks the Gamadon looks a tuft of blonde hair stuck out his grandson opened his eyes to reveal hazel eyes flecked with green, it melted then elderly man's heart as his grandson yawned and fell back into a slumber he handed Jasper back to Kai whom handed Jasper to Nya

"Aww,hello little one I am your Auntie Nya" she cooed making her brother snicker

Misako was next to hold little Jasper

"Definitely a Garmadon shocking blonde hair as usual whats unusual is it is spiked Kai"

" What you guys think I use a pound of hair gel every day to put it like this nope I am just a natural porcupine " Kai laughed

Nya nodded

"From what I can remember his hair has always been spiked a weird mutation of some sort "

" She used to call me Pokey due to my hair when we were kids " Kai snicked as she glared at him

Misako laughed

"On the few times I saw you and Kai I heard you ask where's Pokey and your mother would bust up laughing and tell you if she knew usually it was in the shop you loved to follow your father and learn from him , sad he and your mother are gone now though" Misako smiled sadly as Kai nodded

"I was 3 and I could not prounounce Kai yet " Nya said exaprated

Misako laughed along with her brother, Jasper decided to wake up his little eyes wondering around the room couriosity filled them Misako held a finger out to caress her grandsons face the little boy squirmed a bit before grabbing his grandmothers finger yawning and squinting turning over in the blankets making his aunt and Grandmother croon over him

"He is going to be a heartbreaker I can tell "

"Agreed "

Kai took Jasper gently from Misako's arms to the still tired ones of Lorie , she smiled

"He's so perfect a perfect mixture of both you and I Kai our happy accident"

Kai smiled and nodded

"Agreed from his beautiful Hazel eyes to the blonde spiked hair he's absolutely perfect in everyway possible"

"Our little Jasper" Lorie whispered kissing her sons forehead

* * *

**So how did I do I hope I did a good job and welcome to the world Jasper Montague Garmadon son of Lorie and Kai this was immensely difficult to stretch over 1k lol just barley made it to the goal lol as always read and review**


	9. Jay's Brother?

**Sorry for the MAJOR delay but I have been so busy as of late my mom and her new boyfriend have been taking me and his 9 year old daughter out a lot and I have a job now so I haven't had time to update but got a break finally and figured type up a new chapter hope you guys like it(oh there is a cameo of a character from a different cartoon that I love so keep an eye out)**

* * *

"Come on Jasper look airplane" Lorie said making buzzing noises as she tried desperately to get her son to eat but no matter what the young mother did her son refused to eat the baby food

"Why did you have to get your grandfather and fathers stubborn sides" She sighed exasperated placing the spoon back in the jar still full of apple mash he started to fuss again this time she sighed

"Fine you win you'll get your bottle"

Lorie walked into the New bounties kitchen and reached up in the cuboard, she saw her husband enter as she put the bottle in the microwave she turned to him

"I hate you"

Kai whipped around from the fridge

"Why what did I do ' he asked with wide eyes

"Your _son_ refuses to switch from the bottle he is as stubborn as you" she said trying not to laugh

"Oh is that all?" he asked feigning shock

Lorie rolled her eyes as she turned to remove the bottle from the microwave the phone began to ring

"I got it" he husband said as he picked up the phone from the receiver

"Hello?"

"_Hello is this Mr Jay Walker ?"_

"No hold on" he put the phone to his chest before calling out "Jay phones for you !"

Jay walked in taking the phone

"Hello this is Jay" Jay said

"_Hello Mr Walker this is Pamela Anderson from The Fostercare system of America"_

Jay paled as she continued

"_I dislike to tell you this but earlier this week your brother and his wife were in an accident with a drunk driver Mr Walker your brother and Sister in Law were killed instantly"_

Jay nearly dropped the phone in shock

"_Mr Walker they had two girls identical twins and you were identified as their godfather and if anything where to happen to them you would be their legal guardian so we called you to see if you would take guardian ship of the girls?"_

"I need to talk with my wife and the rest of my family"

_"Of course sir you have our number please call we need to have an answer within a week or they will be placed in foster care "_

"Of course goodbye " Jay said hanging up and placing th phone back on the receiver

"Jay honey you alright?" Nya came in holding their 2 week old daughter

"That was The Foster Care system of the United States my Brother and his wife were killed in an accident and apparently I have two nieces twin's " Jay looked at his wife in shock

"Wait a minute you have a brother ?" Kai asked

"Had and yes Gabriel but he lived in America so he and I didn't talk much I knew he had a wife but not twin daughters I didn't even know I had nieces oh my god my parents I have to tell them oh my god" Jay answered collapsing in the nearby chair his hands held to his face

"Kai hold Maggie please " Nya asked

Her brother nodded and took the newborn from her arms gently cradling Maggie in his arms

"Jay I want you and I to take care of your nieces we may have never saw or met them nor know how they are,they are still your family and family should take care of family" Nya comforted him

"But we have a 2 week old daughter what if they are still babies like Maggie would you be willing to take care of 3 babies it would be almost like having triplets around" Jay asked looking straight into Nya's eyes

"Jay everyone would help this is your nieces we're talking about" she coaxed

he looked and saw Kai and Lloyd nodding

"Okay I will talk to Sensei" he said finally

2 weeks later

Jay handed his and Nya's passport's to the checkpoint officer whom checked them over with a black light with a nod he stamped them

"Haven't seen many Ninjagoian people come into the States lately heard something went down there am I right?" he questioned with a thick English accent handing the passports back

"Yeah and the fact that most of them don't really trust technology " Jay smiled

"Ahh that explains it well still welcome to The United States " he said

"Thanks " Jay and Nya said as they walked through heading to the baggage claim after picking up their suitcases, they headed out to the Taxi area

"Mr and Mrs Walker?" a female voice called near them they turned to see a women whom looked no more then 25 approaching them

"Thats us" Jay said shaking the woman's hand

"I am Samantha Fenton I was told to pick you guys up and take you to the hotel were they were going to meet you oh and also " she reached into her purse "they told me to give these files and this sheet you two need to sign that sheet and they will be yours and the second really thick one is everything on them they have been through alot in their short 4 week life,they were extremely lucky to have survived that crash "

Jay cocked his head

"How old did you say they were?"

"4 weeks why do ask ?" Samantha asked as she began leading them to her car

"Well we have a 4 week old daughter as well her name is Maggie she was a surprise for my wife and I we were still dating at the time her brother has quite a temper and when he got told he threatened to castrate me"

Samantha laughed

"Sounds like my husband he has a bit of a temper as well we have a 5 year old daughter and he's already very protective of her"

"What father wouldn't be ?" Jay questioned

Samantha had a saddened look on her face

"In America some father's end up pressuring their daughter's to do things with them that are just wrong in societies eyes fortunately, their are a lot more that would rather die then give their little girls up "

"Oh, I guess that's good"

Samantha stopped at a sleek black car and opened the door Jay placed his and Nya's luggage in the trunk before joining his wife in the car the door was closed and soon they were on their way to the hotel

* * *

**BAM betcha didn't expect that I skipped ahead 9 months and make a couple characters get together hahahaha read and review **


End file.
